


Так вот на что похожа ревность?

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: По мнению Виктора, Роман уделяет слишком много внимания Чёрной Канарейке, хотя должен быть сосредоточен только на нём. Ведь так?
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 3





	Так вот на что похожа ревность?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is this what Jealousy is like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881669) by [RonaldRx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/pseuds/RonaldRx). 



— Ах, вот и она! Сегодняшнее выступление было просто чудесным, моя пташка, — ворковал Роман, подавая руку Чёрной Канарейке, чтобы помочь ей спуститься со сцены.

Она застенчиво улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, мистер Сайонис.

Виктору хотелось содрать с неё эту дурацкую смазливую рожу. Он говорил Роману о неприязни к Дине, когда тот нанял её пару лет назад, но в ответ получил лишь приказ закрыть рот. К большому огорчению Виктора, Роман действительно привязался к этой бабе, и было трудно понять, _нравилась_ ли она ему. Виктора тошнило от мыслей об этом, внутри него всё зудело, он нервничал. Ему нужно было хотя бы немного расслабиться, _убить кого-нибудь_.

— Босс? — прохрипел Виктор, привлекая внимание Романа, сосредоточенного на Чёрной Канарейке.

— Да, мистер Зсасз?

— Можно мне ненадолго выйти?

— Зачем? У меня встреча через десять минут, помнишь?

Чёрт, он всё-таки умудрился об этом забыть.

— Хотя бы покурить две минуты можно? Я быстро.

Сайонис пренебрежительно отмахнулся от него. Виктор развернулся и отправился на улицу, чтобы выкурить сигарету или две. Он просто не мог находиться в одном помещении с Диной, особенно, когда рядом был ещё и Роман.

Позже той ночью, после встречи, которая для разнообразия прошла весьма неплохо, Виктор снова отлучился покурить. Роман последовал за ним, но встал достаточно далеко, чтобы не вдыхать резкий запах сигарет.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь « _выйти_ »? — спросил Сайонис через пару минут, в течение которых наслаждался безмолвием ночи в переулке позади клуба.

— Да, — процедил Виктор.

Его кровь до сих пор кипела, стоило только допустить мысль о взаимодействии Романа и Чёрной Канарейки. В ту ночь Дина, казалось, занимала большую часть внимания босса даже во время встречи, поскольку он то и дело искал её глазами в заполненном клубе.

Почему Виктор не заслуживал того же внимания?

Он был тем, кто охраняет сон Сайониса. Он был тем, кто знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Он был тем, кому Роман может доверять. Он безмерно предан Роману и готов исполнить любой приказ.

Тогда почему этой грёбаной суке достаётся всё внимание босса?

Конечно, не факт, что Дина действительно интересовала Романа. Ему вообще нравились женщины? Зсасз всегда считал своего босса геем. Он видел, как тот трахается с мужчинами. Хотя иногда Сайонис целовался с женщинами, когда был слишком пьян и перевозбуждён.

Виктор был чертовски сбит с толку. Всякий раз, когда он определялся, что-то всплывало и заставало его врасплох. И ему это не нравилось. Он должен быть знать Романа лучше, чем себя. Чтобы защищать его, заботиться о нём, делать мир лучше ради него.

Это было неприятно.

Сжав ладони в кулаки, Виктор изо всех сил старался сохранять хладнокровие.

Очевидно, он дал неправильный ответ, поскольку Роман вздохнул с разочарованием.

— Скажи мне, почему для тебя так важно убить кого-то прямо сейчас? Счёт твоих жертв пополнился прошлой ночью. Разве ты можешь вновь испытывать этот зуд?

Ничего удивительного. Роман ничего не знал о его чувствах и не замечал их. Глупо было беситься из-за этого.

— Нет, у меня зуд по другой причине. Уже давно.

Роман равнодушно оглядел его, но затем его глаза загорелись блеском, характерным для случаев, когда он узнавал о ком-то интересную информацию. Губы Сайониса расплылись в хищной ухмылке.

— Ты что, ревнуешь?

Нет. Чёрт, да нет же. Он? Ревнует?

Виктор нахмурился, швырнул сигарету на асфальт и затушил её, наступив.

— Нет, — соврал он.

— Ох, Виктор. Малыш, я действительно люблю тебя, но… чёрт возьми, иногда ты такой идиот, — промурлыкал Роман с нотками раздражения.

Стоп. Роман _любит_ его?

— Вы меня любите?

— Ты, кажется, слышал, — хрипло пробормотал Сайонис.

— Тогда почему… почему вы не могли оторвать от неё глаз всю ночь? Вы никогда не обращаете на меня внимания, за исключением заданий, когда я должен убивать ради вас!

Виктор должен был признать, что ему стало немного стыдно за эту вспышку гнева. Но Роману и вправду удалось застать его врасплох. Он заставил _чувствовать_. Будь на месте Романа кто-нибудь другой, Виктор немедленно убил бы его без раздумий. Но это был именно Роман.

— Давай ты успокоишься? Это ничего не значит. Ты для меня всегда номер один. А она нравится публике, её выступления востребованы. Иногда люди приходят только ради неё. И её голос объективно прекрасен. Он успокаивает. Я просто хочу, чтобы ей было хорошо. Чтобы она не думала уйти от меня, Виктор.

— Э-э… — растерянно промычал Зсасз.

— Вот именно. Не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле приревновал меня к ней. К сраной бабе. _Мерзость_.

Виктор стыдливо опустил голову, его уши горели, но, несмотря на всё это, в штанах ощущалось характерное напряжение. Роман чертовски привлекал его.

— Простите, босс.

— Не _извиняйся_ , чёрт возьми. Всё в порядке, — ответил Роман, наморщив нос.

Затем хлопнул в ладоши и с ухмылкой взглянул на Зсасза.

— Итак, ты хотел кого-то убить? Тогда пошевеливайся, твоё желание пойдёт мне на пользу!

Виктор кивнул и ухмыльнулся в ответ, демонстрируя золотые зубы. Возможно, всё было не так уж плохо.


End file.
